


After the Party

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Dub-con elements, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Sexual Tension, Temptation, characters are 18, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Noctis is drunk. Prompto is tempted. ffxvnsfwweek day 4.





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably the most self indulgent thing I have ever written. It was therapeutic, too. If you are curious about the personal inspiration behind this, see end noted. If not, then skip the AN and enjoy the fic for what it is.

Noctis told me going to that damn party would be a bad idea. But noooooo. It’ll be fun, I said. What could go wrong, I said.

Now I know the answer to that last question. Noct’s drunk. Like, REALLY drunk and he’s been trying to get in my pants sense we got in the back seat of our Uber ride. That poor driver; I gave her five stars, she was really cool about the whole thing. Even opened the car door for us so I could get his royal drunkenness out.

It’s not easy keeping him upright in the elevator, but I manage well enough. He’s not making it easy though, with all his staggering around trying to feel me up.  
We’ve only been dating a few months and even though I’m more than ready to take the next step physically, there’s no way I’m doing that while he’s like this. He’s completely out of it. That would be a total dick move. No pun intended.

* * *

Damn that graduation party was crazy. I drank a lot of punch. Like, a LOT. Makes it kinda hard to walk so Prompto's gotta drag me to my apartment. Such a good boyfriend.

Feels sooooo good holdin ‘im like this. _Leave the keys alone, Prom. Let’s go to bed. We haven't had sex before, but I think it’d be a great way to celebrate, ya know?_

Did I say that out loud?

Probably. Cause now he’s talking ‘bout how I’m too drunk. _Whadya mean I’m too drunk? Not like I got whisky dick or anything. I’m hard. Fuckin want you..._ I keep tryin to grab his hand and put it on my dick so he can see I’m not too drunk, but he won’t let me. _C'mon, Prom? You said you want me, right?_

_“That was before… drunk… tonight… not right… advantage…”_

What? That doesn’t make any sense, I want sex. Did I say that out loud? I meant to but I don’t know if it worked. My voice feels weird.

He’s laughing at me. That’s not nice!

“ _Come on Noct… bed… morning…”_

Bed. That means were gonna fuck, right? _Wanna suck your cock…_

“ _No_.”

* * *

He won’t even let me hang the keys up properly once we get inside his apartment. He grabs at my hand and they fall on the floor. I don’t think I can reach down and pick them up with most of Noct’s weight leaning against me.

“Leave the keys alone, Prom. Let’s go to bed. We haven't had sex before, but I think it’d be a great way to celebrate, ya know?”

“No, Noct. You’re too drunk.”

“Whadya mean I’m too drunk? Not like I got whisky dick or anything. I’m hard. Fuckin want you…”

He tries to grab my free hand, but I swat it away so I can focus. It’s already getting hard not to touch him any more than I have to. The last thing I need is for him to shove my hand in his crotch or something.

“C'mon, Prom? You said you want me, right?”

Way to throw a flirty, throw away comment I made freaking yesterday right in my face, Noct. Damn though I really do...

“Yeah, I did. But that was before you got this drunk, so maybe not tonight? Like, it’s not right, I feel like I would be taking advantage if you, ya know?”

I can tell he doesn’t know. He’s too far gone to know, which just makes my point. He makes this weird whiney grumbling sound and I can’t help but laugh. Even though I know this is far from funny. See, I’m not 100% sober myself. But unlike a certain Prince, I know how to pace myself and cut myself off if I need too. Still, I can’t deny it’s tempting to just, I don’t know, let him have his way? I mean, it would happen eventually anyway right?

“Come on, Noct. Let’s get you to bed. Maybe we’ll see how you feel in the morning.”

“Wanna suck your cock.”

“No.”

My voice and my brain say no, but my dick… my dick says something different; “little prom" is getting kind of excited at the prospect of Noct putting his soft lips… NOPE! Not thinking about that!

* * *

Why? He won’t answer me. He’s being rude. I’m tryin to push him away cause I think I can walk now… _OW! That corner wasn’t there yesterday was it?_

_“Always… Noct… shouldn’t have let… my fault…”_

He just kinda drops me on the bed. He pulls my shoes off. Damn that feels good. Takin my cloths off means sex right? Kinda feel queasy now, though. Still horny.

* * *

I can’t think about that because Noct just pushed himself away from me and smacked his face on the wall!

  
“Ow! That corner wasn’t there yesterday was it?”

“It’s always been there, Noct.” Seeing the pain on his face and the red mark that’s defiantly going to be a bruise later, I feel super guilty. “I should never have let you take that last round of shots. This is my fault, Noct. I’m sorry.”

Once I finally get him to his bedroom, I flip on the light and lay him down as carefully as I can, which I’ll admit probably isn’t too carefully. He’s still wearing his jacket, but I don’t dare try to take his cloths off. That would just be asking for trouble at this point. His shoes though. I think those are safe to take off of him. So I pull them off his feet and pull a lite blanket up over him. I try to anyway but now…

* * *

I grab at his jacket and pull him down. If kinda hurts my nose how our faces just kinda smashed together, but I don’t care cause I’m kissin Prompto now. He tastes good, like he usually does but with a little of the hot wings from the party. Those were good hot wings.

I almost start thinkin ‘bout hot wings, but he’s kissing me back now. I feel fuzzy and hot. He makes a little sound in my mouth. I didn’t know sounds could make me dizzy. Weird. Weird but sexy. I want him so bad...

* * *

SHIT! Before I even realize what’s happening he grabs my jacket and pulls me down and… no, no, now he’s kissing me! I feel like I’m getting drunk just from the taste of alcohol in his mouth. I can’t help the sound I make; I can’t help kissing him back. I can’t help wanting him. I can’t…

* * *

But then he stops.

Why….

_“Night, Noct… morning… Iggy… kill…”_

What? Iggy killed what? Where’s Iggy, I want hot wings? _Come back, Prom_ …

* * *

I CAN help it! I won’t use alcohol as an excuse. I’m sober enough to know right from wrong and this… this is wrong. It takes all my self control, but I pull away and stand up.

“Good night, Noct. See you in the morning.” Morning. Crap! Iggy’s coming over in the morning. “Shit, Iggy’s gonna kill me.”

“Come back, Prom…”

I shake my head, turn off the light, and close the door behind me.

* * *

  
He turns off the light. That’s nice. It’s dark and quiet. It would be quiet but someone keeps banging on something. The pillow’s cool…

* * *

I think before I crash out on the couch, a shower and some time alone with “little prom" is defiantly in order. Man, Iggy really is going to kill me for what happened tonight. But I think, in the end, I did the right thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, real talk here, guys galls and non binary pals. If you ever find yourself in Prompto's shoes... do the right thing. I was once in Noct's position once and the guy... didn't do the right thing. 
> 
> I'm not trying to get attention or sympathy with this but I just wanted to use this fic to tell my #metoo story and tell anyone reading this that having sex with someone who is so drunk that they are not properly processing their situation and thus cannot consent is, as Promoto so eloquently stated, "a dick move." Do it all you want in fanfic, that's fine. I'll read the shit out of it. But irl, please don't. Thank you.


End file.
